I Want Your Horror
by The-Future-Is-Now
Summary: Harry is traveling through the Forbidden Forest by himself; no wand, no contact. As he dwells deeper into the forest he encounter's a sadistic werewolf who is willing to take all, without consent. Slash. Non-Con. Adult themes. HP/FG. One-Shot.


Hey everyone!

Well, here is the first one-shot of my new account!

**Warning**: This one-shot is dark and has **slash, non-con**, and **rape.** If any of these bother you, please do not read. I appreciate constructive criticism greatly, but I do not appreciate flames because you do not like the those things in general.

**Summary**: Harry is traveling through the Forbidden Forest by himself; no wand, no contact. As he dwells deeper into the forest he encounter's a sadistic werewolf who is willing to take all, without consent. Slash. Non-Con. Adult themes.

* * *

**The** trees were silent, ominous in their seemingly sleepy stupor, but Harry knew better. He knew that within those tree's, within this forest, there were creatures lurking about that watched wistfully as strangers walked into their abyss. Creatures that made dragons seem harmless. Creatures that could kill swiftly, without a sound.

That, of course, did not stop him from wondering about.

Why? Because Harry Potter was a hard headed young man.

An extremely hard-headed, stubborn, young man.

The reason why he was trudging along the Forbidden Forest, in this dark, eerie night, was due to the argument he had gotten into with his friends earlier.

Harry Potter was going through a difficult year, what with coping with the death of his godfather and the Voldemort looming over his shoulder, along with his evident death; well, who could blame him for getting angry? A human being can only take so much.

He thought back, imagining the scene before him.

_He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, skimming through the Half-Blood Prince's potion's book, enjoying the simple remedies to difficult potions. He was in a precarious mood, like the calm before the storm. The earlier part of the day had been rough on him; Snape was as sarcastic and vitriolic as ever and he had just found out that not only was Ginny uninterested in him, but that he had been harboring strange thoughts towards the boys in his dormitory._

_He did not understand these curious feelings, and kept them well hidden under his facial mask, but it did not stop badgering his thoughts._

_All he wanted to do was ease his mind and escape his thoughts._

_However, right at that moment, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, decided to intrude on his space._

"_Harry! We've been looking for you everywhere!" said Hermione, sitting beside him. She took one glance at the potion's book and frowned. Seeing her face, Harry knew he was in for a virulent remark._

"_What have you been doing, mate?" asked Ron, taking a seat on his other side. Ginny was making her way towards her new boyfriend, Seamus, making a show of her affection towards him. Harry looked away. I will not think about it, he thought._

_He turned to his best friends._

"_Just hanging around, reading, thinking." He answered truthfully. Hermione took the moment to reply;_

"_Not that book again!" Harry sighed._

"_Yes Hermione, the Prince's book" _

"_Harry! How many times do I have to tell you? That book could be dangerous!" Harry stood up, facing both of his friends._

"_Listen Hermione I can read whatever the fuck-_

"_Don't talk to her that way!" Ron butted in. Harry seethed, not believing his ears._

"_What?! So now you're taking her side? You weren't complaining when the book helped you with Slughorn did you?" Ron blanched at this. Harry continued._

"_Did you complain when it helped you with-?_

"_No I didn't but I am now" Ron replied, looking slightly ashamed. Hermione took her opportunity._

"_Harry I suggest-"_

"_You know what Hermione? Keep your damn suggestions to yourself" Harry said, making his way out of the common room, pushing aside the two lovers, Ginny and Seamus, who were blocking the doorway, kissing as though they needed air._

Harry shook his head, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. He had walked throughout Hogwarts but decided that he did not want to be surrounded by people so made his way outside.

He hated his emotions, he hated his strange feelings, and he hated the fact that he had gotten into a ridiculous argument with his friends.

Even if Hermione did need to mind her own business.

Even if Ron needed to grow some balls.

Harry knew he had gotten to deep, but did not stop to speculate his situation.

He was surprised at how silent his travels throughout the forest had been. He had been ignoring his thoughts all day and had found the perfect place to just let them roam free and expand. He wanted to solve his problems; he would have to eventually.

As far as the Ginny problem went, it slowly began to become diminutive to him. While walking he had realized that Ginny was a tampering whore who disposed of boyfriends like candy wrappers. He also knew that if he dated her, his relationship with Ron would become vulnerable, and, right now, he needed his best friend.

Voldemort was a problem for another day, and one that Dumbledore had been helping him with throughout the year. So, perhaps, he should not take that into too much consideration, at least not for now.

He did not even think about dying.

That was something he tucked away in the back of his mind; saved for another day.

But what of his curious feelings?

Lately he had been looking at men in a way that he had not looked at them before. During the summer he had given (and received) flirtatious looks from the Weasley Twins and had not been able to take a proper shower in the Quidditch bathrooms.

He didn't know what to do! He found men attractive, that was a given, but what was the next step? What did this all mean? How will he be able to form a good relationship with someone now?

Harry paused his musings. He had heard something howl.

And it sounded close.

He hid behind a tree…and listened.

Footsteps, although low, could be heard making their way in his direction. Harry took out his wand. It was to close to runaway from, and by now he had no idea how get himself out of the forest.

The footsteps stopped.

Harry breathed in slowly, trying his best to hear something, anything, that would hint to where the creature was. He slowly peeked from the side of the tree.

Amber eyes glared into his own.

Harry shrieked and sprinted, but the creature had already caught him in his hold.

"Hello, pretty. What are you doing here, all alone?" The voice was deep, rough, and low. Harry fought his way out of his hold, only to be gripped tighter than before. He kicked, he screamed, but the man held him firmly to the ground.

The man in question was Fenrir Greyback.

He had gotten into Hogwarts, on Voldemort's orders, preparing himself for the capturing of Harry Potter.

But that smell, the one that had ensnared his senses, the one that had intoxicated his body, led him to the stranded boy. It was a unique, wonderful smell that left an impression on him. One that signaled something he had thought was completely impossible.

Apparently, this boy, Harry Potter was his mate.

Emerald eyes met amber while struggling to set free.

"Come now, answer me," Fenrir said, licking his lips. His mate was utterly gorgeous. Dark, erotic green eyes, smooth, virgin lips, and a body! What a body! Lithe and toned, a perfect contrast to his broad and muscular build. Fenrir smiled at the thought of that same body writhing beneath him in pleasure.

"Get off me!" Harry yelled, struggling to no avail. He was scared, extremely scared, and wanted to get away, fast.

"Hm, I don't think so," Fenrir replied, licking his neck softly. The boy tensed, unable to believe what was happening.

Suddenly, the werewolf opened his jaw and clamped his teeth down on the exposed skin. Harry screamed.

Sweet blood escaped the gash in his neck; Fenrir drank it in ecstasy, taking in the taste, the smell, the entity of his mate. He knew once the venom entered his system, his mate would be utterly responsive to his wishes.

He was the dominant, after all.

Harry began to hyperventilate; his skin was burning, beginning with a soft tingle, then exploding into a burning sensation within his flesh. The sensation began at his neck and slowly made its way through his body. He had no idea what was happening, but he couldn't respond. His body had remained paralyzed in pain; all he could do was lay there on the floor and wait, hope, for the pain to pass.

Fenrir chuckled above him.

It made Harry shudder.

Fenrir began licking his gash; even in the pain Harry felt, much to his surprise, extremely aroused.

_What the fuck?! _He thought; his body began to respond to Greyback without listening to any of Harry's mental commands to _stop responding!_ He rubbed his leg against Fenrir, who shot him a smirk and licked his lips.

"Pretty likes to tease?" he said, bending his head down and capturing Harry's lips. Harry moaned, silently cursing himself for feeling so utterly turned on by the werewolf. One part of his brain was telling him this was so wrong…but the other told him to enjoy, nudge, tease, and submit.

Harry tried desperately to adhere to the formers advice, but once again his body was acting on its own.

Fenrir shifted Harry over, allowing easier access to Harry's entrance. He ripped open the pants, paying no attention to the whimpers from the male below him. He caressed the smooth, plump bottom, then suddenly slapped it, smacked it, several times, causing the submissive male to whimper and moan in annoyance and arousal.

Harry was utterly disgusted and turned on, simultaneously. He felt like an abused animal, with his pants ripped open and his face lying on the ground. He wanted to get away, he desperately wanted to, but another, stronger part held him down and forced him to enjoy the harassment of his body.

Above him, Harry could hear a zipper being removed; he whimpered, knowing what was to come.

"Now, pretty, you'll get what you want," Fenrir licked his neck once again and bent over Harry. The younger man gathered all of his will and strength; when Fenrir was low enough, he aimed and shoved his leg up, finding the older mans exposed parts, and knocking them out of place.

Fenrir fell to the floor, screaming.

"You mother fucking piece of shit! I'll fucking get you!" he said as he sprawled on the floor, cupping his parts. Harry stood up and ran, ran before the other part of him could control and make him turn back.

His pants were falling and his body was still suffering from the after effects of the fiery sensation, but he still ran as fast as he could. Footsteps could be heard running after him, and Harry hoped he could out run the werewolf. He needed to reach the edge of the Forest; at least the edge so he could call out to Hagrid and scream bloody murder until someone helped him.

The footsteps were catching up to him. Harry cursed himself for leaving his wand in his dormitory; why had he been so stupid?! He pushed himself to his limit, tearing his way from the tree's, putting g all of his energy in escaping.

Calloused hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

He landed on the ground and tried to move, but he was quickly lifted by two strong arms and pinned against a nearby tree. Fenrir growled as Harry tried to free himself and only tightened his grip.

"Thought you could escape? Now you'll pay!" he yelled, yanking the shredded pant's off of Harry. He positioned himself so close to the young man that kicking would be useless and, because his arms were pinned down, any means of escape were impossible.

"Fuck you," Harry snarled. His body was still responding to Fenrir, making it easier for him to have easy access, but at least he had regained some control.

"That's the plan, pretty." Fenrir growled, cock in hand. He had no mercy left in his body. He was pissed and horny; a deadly pair for a submissive werewolf during sex.

Fenrir bent down, bit Harry's neck hard, causing the wizard to scream, and shoved his cock into Harry's ass.

Harry screamed. Pain shot up his back, repeatedly as Fenrir shioved his dick mercilessly into Harry. He felt queasy, felt disgusting, but, on the other hand., Greyback was enjoying it tremendously.

"Listen to your Alpha, bitch, and maybe I'll go easy." He shoved ndeeper, emphasizing his point. Harry screamed. He couldn't move and the pain, the pain was unbearable! His arms began to bleed as the skin made contact with the rough tree trunk with every thrust. Harry had bit his lips, causing more red liquid to escape his body.

Fenrir grinned, shoving deeper, harder, and faster with each passing minute.

"Mate, my fucking mate, my …pretty…" he said between gasps. Harry was barely holding on; he felt exhausted and wanted it to end so badly!

"Stop," he kept crying, "please!"

"Why should I?" Fenrir smugly replied, "I love this."

He shoved, breaking skin with each passing thrust. Blood coated his dick, but he didn't notice. He was at his breaking point.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he had to make this stop!

"Fuck!" Fenrir yelled, spilling his juices into Harry. He went stiff, then limp, removing himself from Harry once everything was released.

Harry fell to the ground.

Blood was coated lightly on his skin; a dark red decoration on the pale skin. His half naked body was filled with bruises, most on his arms from the tree and from Fenrir. Other were random but still large and dark. His clothes were ripped and dirty, his body was a mixture between dirt, twigs, and blood.

The boy-who-lived was unrecognizable.

Fenrir felt a vigorously heightened emotion, but one look at his mate sent his emotions downward. On the one hand he had enjoyed his mate tremendously. But on the other he did not want to cause harm to the boy.

He shook his head; he would deal with that paradox later.

Harry had fallen into unconsciousness, so it was not difficult for Fenrir to lift him uo and make his way out of the forest. He rested the boy on a comfortable piece of ground and took one last look at him before leaving.

He did not feel _too_ ashamed.

He went back into the forest, his face an emotional mask. He knew that when the younger man woke up he would be disoriented and will have probably forgotten half of what took place due to shock and stress.

Better for him.

He looked up at the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a series of clouds; only partially showing its beauty tonight. The half moon meant nothing to him, but he knew in a few weeks time the full moon would appear as well as his mate.

No werewolf could resist the full moon and their mates.

He looked down at his blood stained clothes and smirked.

_At least he'll know whose dominant,_ he thought, wiping his hands.

The moon hid behind the clouds, not wanting to face the deadly werewolf.

* * *

Pretty intense, huh?

I hope you enjoyed it; it's pretty dark, actually really dark compared to what I'm used to doing.

Please review, I would really like some back up. Tell me whether you thought it was good, bad, or kinda-sorta-maybe ok. I would aprecciate the criticism.

Thanks everyone!

~prongs-risque


End file.
